Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting diode package and a display apparatus including the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting diode package that emits light in a direct type backlight unit of a display apparatus. Exemplary embodiments also relate to a display apparatus including the light emitting diode package.
Discussion of the Background
Consumer demand has increased for thin display apparatuses. To meet that demand, a liquid crystal display (LCD) typically includes an edge type backlight unit with a light source disposed at one edge of the LCD.
However, a liquid crystal display including such an edge type backlight unit cannot realize high dynamic range (HDR) imaging. HDR imaging is a method of producing images on a display screen that simulates a range of luminance similar to what is viewed through the human visual system. In order to realize HDR, it is necessary to realize a difference in luminance of light emitted through the display apparatus depending upon locations on a display screen. However, the liquid crystal display using the edge type backlight unit cannot realize a difference in luminance of light depending upon locations on the display screen.
Accordingly, various studies have been made to realize HDR through implementation of an active matrix type using a direct type backlight unit. One example of these studies is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2016-0051566 (2016 May 11, hereinafter “Prior Document”). However, this publication discloses a display apparatus using a direct type backlight unit with a lens disposed to spread light emitted from a light emitting diode in a lateral direction. Because the lens is used, a display apparatus must be thicker in order to include the lens along with the direct type back light unit. Put another way, the display apparatus is limited in how thin it can be based on the lens.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it is may contain information that does not form the prior art.